Overlooked
by KarissaEB
Summary: My entry for TK Takaishi's contest! ^_^ Don't worry, I don't get to judge this one. ^_^ It's "Digimon/Digidestined", with Miyako (Yolei) and Hawkmon... R&R please!!! Hope you like! ^_^ Kari :)


Overlooked

Overlooked

by Kari

_A/N: This is my entry for TK Takaishi's contest (which I also happen to be co-judging! But not THIS fic, mind you. We don't want to be biased! ^_^)! See TK? I told you I'd enter! And I even have an idea for a SECOND entry! Yay! At first I was thinking "Tai and Kari" cuz they're my favorite sibling pair, but they're a lot of other people's favorites as well. So no go. Then I thought "Matt and TK" b/c I love them too! But they're done often too. Then I thought, who often gets overlooked? I thought... Yolei! (aka Miyako, her Japanese name!) Not only does she get overlooked at home, but she also often gets overlooked in fic writing! So that's what I wrote. She's a fun character to write, and she's a lot like me, which makes it all the more interesting! So I wrote this... I suppose it would most fit into the "Digidestined/Digimon" category, although it does have some of that "sibling/sibling" and "friend/friend" stuff in there. Whatever. I'm entering it in the "Digidestined(King)/Digimon(servant)" category. Hope you like this, everybody! R&R, please! ^_^ Mata ne! _

_Kari :)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What exactly do you mean!?" Miyako screamed to her older siblings.

"We _mean_," her older brother spat out, "that you can't go."

"You're too young, and we don't exactly want to be seen toting our imooto around," one of her sisters added snottily.

Miyako looked around incredulously at her brother and sisters, feelings of anger, hurt, and frustration consuming her body. In a sudden rush of all three, Miyako stamped her foot, spun indignantly on her heel, and ran to her room in tears.

Nani? You're confused? Oh... well, perhaps I should start at the beginning then.

Beginning with my name. My name, at the moment anyway, is Hawkmon. I'm Miyako's partner Digimon, in my rookie form. Just this morning, I was Poromon, my in-training form. I tend to change forms every so often, as do most Digimon... but that's beside the point. Ever since Miyako and I met, I knew that she wasn't like other children. In fact, none of these Digidestined really are... but Miyako seemed _particularly_ off the ball.

It wasn't really because she was more than a bit flighty (don't tell Miyako-san I said so!), but because... well, she always seemed to put up a guard of some kind... a wall to what she's really feeling. Even though everyone, especially Daisuke and me, says she's incredibly blunt and forward, I think that deep down, she has a lot of feelings that she feels are better kept to herself. She always kept a smile (or a glare for Daisuke) on her face, said what she thought of someone, helped keep Daisuke away from Takeru and Hikari when they wanted to be alone, and then made Daisuke feel better about it... whatever seemed to make her friends smile. From what I've seen of humans, doing things that make others feel good often is a cover for a deep sadness or discontentment they _themselves_ have in their lives... a way of forgetting that they are, in fact, really NOT happy.

Since Miyako, Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, and Hikari first came to the Digital World, we've defeated the ultimate evil - MaloMyotismon - and saved the Digital World. Because of that, every human has his or her own Digimon partner. Yes, even Miyako's siblings. THAT'S where this whole problem started. At least, *this* problem.

You see, Miyako's siblings (Takafumi, Maika, and Kasami) made plans to go to the Digital World for a celebration of some sort, or meeting... I am not aware of exactly what the meeting is in celebration of, but I think that there is going to be some kind of toxin there or something... *shrugs* I don't know exactly what the problem with the meeting is, I just know that Miyako is not allowed to go. Miyako asked her parents if she could go with her brother and sisters, and they said only if her siblings said yes.

  
They said no.

  
And now Miyako is having a royal FIT.

Now, I don't think that Miyako is angry about not getting to go to the Digital World, per say... I think she just wants to accompany her brother and sisters. Maybe that's all she ever really wants. I would talk to Takafumi, Maika, and Kasami to try and get them to let Miyako-san go, but obviously there is something at that meeting that would hurt her. Plus they already left. So I can't and won't talk to them. Instead, I'll go talk to my partner and best friend.

Miyako-san.

Perhaps I can cheer her up. It's my duty. And besides... I hate to see Miyako upset, when everyone always says she has such a contagious smile.

"Uh... Miyako-san?" I asked hesitantly as I flew into her room. Miyako was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her head buried in her hands. I couldn't see if she was crying or not, because her long purple hair was falling in loose strands all around her pretty head. Then I heard her sniffles. She *was* crying. "Miyako-san, don't cr..."

"Hawkmon, why won't they ever let me do anything?!" Miyako cried.

I had an opinion, but honestly, I didn't know why. Perhaps because they didn't like having her around, although I didn't think that was really why. Perhaps they wanted some time away from her, since they're always around each other. But I didn't think that was it either.

"I think they are trying to protect you, Miyako-san."

"I don't NEED to be protected, I am _FIFTEEN_ years old!" she yelled. I cringed at the volume of her voice. She may have been a relatively loud person to begin with, but when she was like this, the decibel level was close to unbearable.

"Miyako-san, listen to me. There is obviously going to be something at this meeting..."

"Party," she corrected with a light sniff.

A party. So that's what it was.

"...all right, _party_ that your siblings don't want you exposed to," I consoled. Or tried to.

It didn't exactly work the way I wanted it to. Miyako took it the wrong way... which happens *quite* often...

"Ex_CUSE_ me, Hawkmon, since when have you been on _THEIR_ side?? You're _MY_ Digimon, not theirs!"

"No, no Miyako-san, I'm not on their side! I would never go against you! But you must realize, Miya-san, that your siblings would've let you go with them if they didn't think you'd get hurt." I hoped this would relieve her anger with me... I wasn't really sure. I had never seen Miyako like this before. She shook her head in disagreement. That, I expected. I DEFINITELY didn't expect what was coming next.

Miyako jerked her head up and looked around her room, positively shooting daggers with her amber eyes. She then looked at me with the MOST frightening look I have ever seen from a human. She could've easily given Oikawa Yukio a run for his money before he reformed... "That's IT!!!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What's it, Miyako-san?" I questioned. Had she thought of some way to get her siblings to take her with them? That couldn't have been it... they had already left. Maybe to get her parents to allow her to go...?

Miyako jumped up from her bed and stormed over to her closet.

I guess it wasn't about her family after all... they usually weren't kept in her closet. Miyako threw a large duffel bag out of her closet and onto the floor in roughly the center of her room. I could hear her muttering various things from in there, but I couldn't quite make out what exactly she was saying. 

"Um, Miyako-san? What are you..."

A skirt she liked to wear landing on top of my head interrupted me. It took me awhile to remove it, since wings aren't ideal for grabbing. I kept hearing things landing on the floor, but I wasn't sure what they were. One thing WAS for sure... Miya-san was acting *quite* strange... even for her. When I finally got the skirt off my head without pulling the feather in my headband off with it, I looked at Miyako... and my eyes widened. Clothes were strewn EVERYWHERE. And there was Miya-san, kneeling on the floor, furiously grabbing whatever was in reach and stuffing it all into her duffel. 

"Miyako-san, what on EARTH are you doing!" I tried to keep my scolding tone concealed... in her present position, I didn't want to upset her for fear she might do something I would regret.

"What does it LOOK like, Hawkmon? I'm getting out of here!"

"Out of your room? My dear, do you really need ALL of those clothes just to go to the kitchen?"

Miyako looked up at me. My heart shattered at her appearance. Her beautiful eyes were red as fire from crying, and she seemed to be blushing, but on more than just her cheeks. Almost her entire face was pink. I guessed that too was from crying. I could see tear stains on both her cheeks and her shirt. From the looks of it, Miyako-san sure could cry a lot.

"NO Hawkmon," she said bitterly, her voice cracking a bit from the loss of fluids, "I'm leaving home."

..................Oh. So THAT'S what she was doing. Wait, no, that's not good!

"Miyako-san, you can't leave home!"

"AND WHY NOT!?" That loudness again... I tried not to wince this time though. She was upset enough. "I bet if I left, none of my family would even notice."

"Now Miyako-san, that's utterly absurd. Of COURSE your parents will notice. Your siblings too," I told her in a matter-of-fact tone, because that's just what it was. Her family wouldn't notice? Hah! How could they NOT notice when she was gone? If anything, the quiet would be the first thing that gave her lack of presence away.

"They won't notice, and I've made up my mind. I'm TIRED of being overlooked all the time! I'm tired of not getting my fair share of the dessert! I'm tired of having all the hard work dumped on me because I'm the youngest!" I simply looked at Miyako. She was about to go self-proclaiming-agent-orange... "Well NO MORE! My name is Inoue Miyako, and I will NOT stand for this anymore! I am my own woman! I have dreams, and I can and WILL make them happen! And the only way I can make them happen is to leave here so my family will stop using me as their doormat!!!"

I sighed. Miyako had made up her mind. That meant nothing, not her parents, not her siblings, not me, not even _Ken_, would change her mind.

"All right, Miyako-san."

"That's right!" she growled in angry triumph.

"If leaving is what you need to do, then go. I won't stop you."

Miyako looked away, stuffed the rest of her belongings in her bag, and heaved it up over her shoulder. I took note that she grabbed her Digivice and clipped it to the shoulder strap of her duffel. She started out of the room, but she would not get away from me that easily.

"Dakedo, matte ne kudasai, Miyako-san..."   
(_"But, please wait a moment, Miyako...)_

Miyako looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Nani, Hawkmon?"

"I'm letting you leave... but I refuse to let you go alone."

Miyako seemed taken aback. "W-what?"

"Miyako-san, I am your Digimon, and that means I am to protect you, whether in the Digital World or this world. I am going with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Miyako said nothing. She just... stared at me. Did I say something wrong? I didn't think I had... but why was she staring holds through my beak? I didn't expect to see and hear what I did next.

"Y... you'll come with me?" Her ferocious gaze softened and she put down her duffel, taking me by surprise. When she was in "me" mode, she always had that fierce look on her face.

"Of COURSE I'm coming with you! You think I'd stay here when you're the one that feeds me?" I made it clear by my tone of voice that I was serious about going, but joking about food being my reason. 

Miyako let out a sort of strangled laugh and smiled weakly. "Arigatou, Hawkmon," she said quietly. I smiled back as best I could as she gently took both of my hands... err, wings. She just as quickly let go, replaced her soft look with the icy one, and picked up her duffel again. "Well, let's get going then."

We've been walking around for hours. I think we're going to the park or something. We're not going to the school, as far as I can tell. We would've been there sooner. In only 12.3 minutes, as Miyako-san had once told me. We're not going to Takeru's, Iori's, Hikari's, or Daisuke's either. We're definitely not going to the Inoue Convenience Store. *DEFINITELY* not going there.

"Miya-san, just WHERE are you planning on going? The Digital World?"

"No Hawkmon, my brother and sister are there... and so are Takeru and Hikari... and I think Mimi, Jou, Taichi, and Sora are there as well... there are too many people there for me to go and be by myself."

I was worried. It was getting dark, and we still had no place to stay.

Then I got an idea.

"Miyako-san, let's go to Ken-san's house."

Miyako turned bright red. But it wasn't because she was crying this time. I chuckled a bit in spite of myself.

"WHAT?!"

"It makes perfect sense. Ken-san lives in Tomachi. That's far from your house. It would take your parents and siblings time to find you. It's only logical that you go there. You'd have a place to sleep, and a friend to confide in."

Miyako's face slowly returned to its original color, and eventually, she nodded.

"All right, Hawkmon, we'll go to Ken's house." I smiled and nodded once, and then Miyako and I, Digidestined and Digimon, set out for Tomachi.

Once we had reached Ken's house, Miyako's face glowing a volcanic red from both the embarrassment of being at Ken's house and the embarrassment that she was at Ken's because she ran away, we were immediately taken in. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji were kind enough to make us some dinner, and afterwards they asked Miyako what brought her to this part of Tokyo. She was about to answer, but Ken covered for her by saying that they had a project to do for school. Ken's parents accepted this and went off to bed (it being around 8:00 already), leaving Ken and Miyako alone... with Wormmon and myself, of course.

Ken took Miyako into his room and Wormmon and I followed. At once Ken asked Miyako what was the matter. Miyako told him everything, bursting into tears simultaneously. Ken awkwardly took Miyako into his arms and told her everything would be all right, and that she could stay with him as long as needed. I knew her crying made Ken uncomfortable... it made anyone uncomfortable, simply because Miyako was not known to *really* cry very often.

The bonds that humans share have the tendency to be both very confusing and very amusing at the same time. Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Hikari, Miyako, and Ken are all friends. Yet, at the same time, Takeru and Hikari spend a lot of time together, as do Miyako and Ken. Taichi and Sora do the same, and I've noticed that Jou and Mimi talk an awful lot. I think that Daisuke's sister Jun would like to be like that with Yamato, but he seems to have a large disliking for her. And to be quite frank, I don't blame him.

These are the thoughts that go through your mind in the middle of the night when you're watching your friends sleep. After much arguing, Ken had convinced Miyako to take the bed while he slept on a tatami mat on the floor. Leafmon slept faithfully at Ken's side, and I was up on the end of the bed at Miyako's feet. I had devolved to Poromon for bed, as was my custom. It was common among Digimon to do so. That way we got more rest.

I looked over at Miyako sleeping. She looked so peaceful... so unlike how I had seen her earlier that day. She must have been having sweet dreams. Good thing too. Maybe that would make her feel better.

I looked down at Ken next. Leafmon was asleep on Ken's pillow next to Ken's head. The corners of Ken's mouth were pulled up in a pleasant, sleeping smile, much like Miyako's were. I thought it was peculiar how humans slept with a smile, when much of a human's day was shown a frown. I suppose I would only understand why humans did this if I myself were human.

The bonds between Digmon and their human partners were some of the strongest ever known to humans and Digimon. No one quite knows what it is that makes that partnerships so bloody strong... perhaps it has something to do with the Digivice. Those little devices hold vital information on both the holder of the device and the creature the Digivice controls. Controls... is that what our partners do? Control us Digimon? Somehow, I don't think so. Whenever I look at Miyako, I see my best human friend, not some princess or queen or something that I should serve. I protect and serve Miyako because I _want_ to, not because I am ordered to. And that in itself is enough for me and Miyako to base our partner and friendship on.

"Miyako-chan, wake up," I heard someone say. I supposed I had fallen asleep while I was philosophizing. I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the hours I had missed out on the previous night. Despite the lost sleep, I was Hawkmon again. I didn't know why that was; usually when I was tired, I remained as Poromon. Perhaps my digivolving had something to do with Miyako being upset and needing help. That was usually the reason. I sat up and looked over to Miyako... Ken was hunched over her, standing on the ladder allowing easy access to his bed, gently shaking her shoulders in a lame attempt to awaken her. He was already dressed as well.

"Ken-san, that will not wake her up," I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because Miyako-san sleeps more soundly than ShogunGekomon," I replied. Ken laughed a bit, then straightened and looked down at the girl in his bed.

"Then what are we to do, Hawkmon? We need to wake her up for breakfast. Luckily, it's Saturday and we don't have to worry about school," he added. I hopped over to the end of the bed that occupied Miyako's head.

"Allow me, Ken-san, and you get breakfast on the table. I know how to wake this sleeping beauty up," I chuckled. Ken smiled, nodded once, and dismounted the ladder. He picked up Leafmon and left the room to prepare breakfast. I, however, leaned in close to Miyako's ear and whispered.

"Miya-san, Ken's waiting for you in the kitchen with your favorite dessert!" I whispered excitedly in her ear. Miyako's eyes shot open, just as I thought they would, and she bolted upright, so much so that I had to fly to keep myself from falling off the bed.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," I laughed, "but he IS waiting for us in the kitchen with a great breakfast." Miyako smiled for the first time in almost 24 hours.

"Bingo! I'm there!" Miyako leaped out of bed, threw on a robe, and rushed into the bathroom.

"Miya-san, that's not the kitchen!" I called helplessly after her.

"I know, but I don't want to go in there looking like I just came off the street!"

How ironic. We _had_ just come in off the street. Of course, it hadn't been just then, but we HAD come in off the street. I suppose she realized the irony of her statement because I could see her expression falter. I said nothing, however. Miyako ran a brush through her long hair, checked her reflection, replaced her sleepy smile, and, satisfied for the moment, walked to the kitchen.

_"Hello, police? Yes, this is Mrs. Inoue again... What do you mean? It's been long enough! She missed dinner, dessert, AND breakfast this morning! If she had just gone for a walk, she would've been back a long time ago! ............ But can't you go and look for her now? ......... SHE *IS* MISSING! She. Is. Nowhere. To. Be. FOUND!!! ...........Is this what my taxes pay for?! A police force that won't even go look for a missing little girl? YOU LISTEN HERE, MISTER, MY DAUGHTER IS NOT HOME!!! GO AND GET HER NOW!!!!"_

_"Mom, calm down... give me the phone. Yes, hello? This is Inoue Takafumi... no... yes, we looked everywhere. Called all her friends, looked in the Digital World, everywhere... What do you mean could she have run away? Of course not!........ Well, maybe... but Miyako-chan's not the kind to do that sort of thing! She's bullheaded, yes... ambitious, perhaps... but not rebellious! Yeah, whatever officer... in 24 hours, we're callling right back and you better have your entire unit ready to go and look for my imooto-chan! Thanks."_

_"Mom, did you see Miyako leave at all yesterday?"_

_"*sniff* No Kasami, I only saw her storm into her room after you all said no to her. Miyako-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!!! Where is my daughter!?"_

_"Now dear, we have to calm down... we'll all go out and look for her now."_

_"Yeah mom, dad's right. It's our fault anyway. Takafumi will go back to the Digital World and look some more. Kasami can look in places around here, and I'll call around. You two can take the car and as soon as I finish calling I'm going to go to each of her friend's houses to see if she's hiding there and telling her friends to say she's not there."_

_"*sigh* All right, Maika. Let's get moving then. Miyako-chan must be starving by now..."_

"Miyako-chan, don't you miss home?"

"No! I hate it at home, they never let me do anything!"

"Now that's not true, Miya-chan, they let you do lots of things!"

"NO THEY DON'T!! How would you know what they let and don't let me do!?"

There she goes again. She's even yelling at Ken now. I've only seen Miyako yell at Ken twice... both times in the Digital World. Well... I guess you could count one of them being in that strange dimension... the dark one. Ken's been trying to convince Miyako to go home for the past two hours. I asked him to do that, since I didn't think she would listen to me. At least, not right now. Miyako had taken Ken's gesture every which way. He wanted her gone, he hated her, he didn't want to see her again, she annoyed him... all of which were very far from the truth. Ken liked Miyako very much, he said. He said he just wanted to see her happy. She said that happy for her was as far away from her family as possible.

"Miyako-chan, do you really believe that that's what really makes you happy?"

For once, Miyako said nothing. I took this as my cue.

"My dear, your family loves you very much. I would be willing to bet money that your parents AND your brother and sisters are out looking for your right now."

I was surprised when Miyako still stayed silent, her head bowed.

"Miyako-chan..." Ken began hesitantly. I think I knew what he was going to say. "When I left my home for the Digital World, back when I was still the Digimon Kaiser, I didn't think that anyone would care either." Okay, so I was wrong. That's NOT what I thought he was going to say. Well... this'll help too. "Of course, I didn't really care if anyone cared anyway. Then when I fell into that deep sleep, right after you and Daisuke and the others defeated the kaiser, I didn't think that anyone would care if I ever woke up. And at that point, I DID care if someone cared. But then I heard my mom and dad talking. They were both crying. I had always thought they cared only about Osamu. But they loved me too! The same as Osamu!"

Miyako looked up at Ken as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I flew over to Miyako and landed next to her leg. Gently I placed a wing on her hand.

"Miya-san, even when you feel like no one cares, you must always remember that they really do! I care for you, you're my human partner. I cared for you before you even came to find me! And you know brothers and sisters; they live to tease you. But they also live to love you. Haven't you ever wished you had a little brother or sister to tease or play with or protect? Well, that's what you siblings thought about you before you came along!" Miyako bowed her head again and started to cry. That's... not what I was going for...

"Hawkmon, do you really think they miss me?"

I opened my beak to answer, but before I could, the phone rang. Ken jumped up to get it, and Miyako and I looked after him. He was talking softly, so I couldn't hear who it was. Then Ken looked over at Miyako with a solemn expression on his face. "It's for you, Miya-chan." Miyako raised an eyebrow before getting up to join Ken at the phone. I flew after her and landed on the tabletop that the phone also rested on. I was not about to leave her side right now, or ever.

"Hello?" Miyako answered uncertainly. I could hear someone crying loudly on the other end of the phone. Miyako's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Maika?" she whispered (she actually whispered!) into the phone. Ken placed a hand on Miyako's shoulder as she clutched the phone with both hands. She was squeezing the phone so hard that her knuckles were turning white. I felt sorry for that phone...

Miyako spoke quickly to her sister and Ken and I listened closely to the conversation. I'm sure we didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but nonetheless, we did. We cared about her. Wormmon joined us by the phone and quietly asked Ken why Miyako was crying. Ken knelt down and whispered what was wrong with her. While Ken was preoccupied, I flew up and sat on Miyako's shoulder. I had a feeling that she needed someone to touch her just then.

"Miyako-chan!!!!" Maika cried when she and the rest of the Inoue family arrived at the Ichijouji residence. She, Takafumi, and Kasami immediately rushed through the door and embraced Miyako in tears. Miyako just stood there, crying, letting herself be hugged. Ken and Wormmon stood next to Miyako's parents while they thanked him for taking care of Miya-san. He told them it was no problem. I know he meant it too, he seemed to like Miyako very much. He chose to keep that information from Miyako's parents though. I wonder why.

After Miyako had hugged Ken goodbye, she, I, and her family loaded into the family's minivan to go home. Miyako sat wedged between Kasami and Maika in the back seat while Takafumi leaned over the back of the middle seat. Miyako's parents talked amongst themselves in the front seats. And I, I sat in Miyako's lap, refusing to leave her side. Miyako is my best friend. My partner. I will not ever leave her, nor would I ever want to. If Miyako asked me to leave her, perhaps I would... if that was what she really wanted. As her Digimon, I would do anything for Miya-san. It's my duty. And my desire.

Miyako's siblings were telling her about the party that they went to. They said that it was boring and that Miyako wouldn't have eaten any of the food they had there. I think they were lying a bit to her, because I can tell when humans are lying. They either start to blink a lot or they get this strange look on their face. You can just tell when they're not telling the truth, or stretching it. 

It's funny how brothers and sisters, especially older ones, can make you feel so bad one minute, then so good the next. You could be arguing with your sibling, yelling and screaming, and then burst out laughing, even if nothing funny was said. I think that's the great thing about brothers and sisters. I almost wish I were human so that I could have one. I can't imagine how Ken feels, with his oniisan dead. Miyako may have had fights with her siblings, but she really loved them. She felt sorry for people that didn't have brothers or sisters. Sometimes I wish that Miyako had a younger sibling so that she would understand what it means to be an older sister. Maybe then she would finally understand that hers do love her and they really only want her to be happy, and for her to smile all the time.

Then the whole world would smile, because everyone says that Miyako-san has such a contagious smile.

And now that Miya-san is smiling, I can smile too. She is happy now. Truly happy. I will share in that happiness always, because as her Digimon, I am linked to her in a way that only Digimon with partners can understand.

And that's the way I like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: Well, there you have it, my entry for TK's contest. Was it okay? I thought it was rather boring... but whatever you think, I'd like to hear! R&R, please! ^_^ Thanks a bunch!_

_Kari :)_


End file.
